The Dance of Fire
by shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Hiei, an orphaned high-school student moves out of Japan with his sister in order to leave his past life behind and start anew. The shadows of his sins are tall and insistent though, and the allure of a certain redhead is blinding enough that he finds it easy to stumble off of the right path. Open for hookers and gangsters and all that fun stuff. XD
1. Arc I:Incensed

**This is already up on my AO3 too. Just figure I'd drop this here as well. **

Hiei's hand burned as he struggled to keep up with the rapid sputtering of the almost-senile fool they had as their Economics teacher. His voice was heavily accented, and he launched missiles of word vomit in English most foreign students had difficulty understanding, more than he lectured the class about whichever topic was at hand. Despite all of that, he also found himself somehow entitled to see proper notes jotted down by every single one of his students by the end of every class which he checked before letting them out of the door. On a bad day, it drove Hiei near insane and he was sorely tempted to snap the bastard's neck.

Before he would take a deep breath, clench his fists and remind himself he was here to study, get a degree and make a future for himself far, far away from the life he had left behind in Japan. At times like those, the painful digging of his fingernails into his palms was reminiscent of the numerous blows exchanged on street corners, in dark alleys and they helped remind him of why he needed to change things for the better, for himself, for Yukina.

Ducking his head down, Hiei continued to scribble. If he missed anything, he could always glare at Keiko for two minutes to get her to let him copy her notes. They both realized that overtime Keiko had lost whatever sense of apprehension Hiei had formerly sparked, and she helped him out of consequent fondness rather than anything else.

She was a nice girl, after all, he reasoned.

Telling himself to not let his mind wander, though it was hard when Harrison's droning voice sounded so much like an insistent buzz in the back of his head intent on making him fall asleep, he squinted at the notebook. He needed glasses, but the electricity bill was pending and Yukina had a school trip coming up. He would have to make do for a while.

It was all he could do to afford his own education along with hers. Their run-down studio flat that they still had to share with another Japanese student named Kuwabara, was often out of electricity, sometimes even water, because none of them had the funds to pay the bills every month. A lot of Hiei's own income from his two part-time jobs went into Yukina's school fee (he had made sure she was studying in a better school, a proper school unlike this shithole) and his own tuition payment, even though he had managed to land a good sports scholarship which covered about 45% percent of his education. Then there was food, bus fare and a million other things he had to take care of. Yukina worked, but he encouraged her to use her money on herself rather than worry about the house. She was only two years younger than him, but she was his younger sister. She shouldn't have to give up her life because he was an incompetent asshole who'd made a string of bad decisions in life.

He owed it to her, after everything that had happened.

He knew that she did help around the house whenever she could, though. Buying groceries or other small items they needed, taking care of her extra-curricular expenses, sometimes even slipping a bill in Hiei's pocket when she knew he didn't have anything left. Kuwabara pitched into the food expenses and more often than not drove Yukina to and from her school, but that was because he was completely smitten by her and not out of any love for her brother.

Hiei hated it just the same.

_Shit._

Lost in thoughts, he had missed a good five minutes of Harrison's vomit.

Clenching his fist in frustration he looked around to see where Keiko was seated and how quick he'd have to move to flag her down before she reached the teacher.

Instead of the mousy brunette, a vibrant spot of red caught his attention.

Their school had no proper campus walls. It was just a building with a playground attached to the side which they had to make do with when it came to sports practices so the windows, next to which Hiei always sat, opened right on to the streets. On days like this one, when they were in this room in the last half hour and Economics class was the last period they had, he would see a kid his own age on a bike, waiting for Keiko outside the school building.

Yuusuke Urameshi.

He was her on and off boyfriend and quite a pest of a human. Hiei could sort of recall having seen him hanging with Kuwabara once or twice and was sure those two had dated at some point.

Though Yuusuke wasn't Hiei's focus of attention, presently. It was the stranger beside him.

Two bikes instead of one, but where Yuusuke's was a piss-yellow sports bike that the guys in their school marveled behind, the other was a vintage Harley that looked so expensive Hiei could feel his stomach churn. The rider was dressed pretty casually though, no leather or chains. You could barely tell he was a biker.

The flushed skin of his broad chest peeked through the sheer black top he wore, clean lines of his pectorals and the beginnings of abs teasingly peeking out from under the white-collared overshirt he had buttoned down from around the fifth button, tucked into black trousers that hugged his thighs like a second skin. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing beautiful forearms, thin indentions of veins forming a delectable treat for the world's eyes, as he laughed at whichever dumb joke Yuusuke was currently in the process of making.

The man was beautiful and it was already catching the attention of many of his female classmates as head upon head turned to stare out at the casually graceful figure of the man, a hand brushing through the scarlet strands that fell around his shoulders, shiny, soft-looking and as far removed from copper as any shade of red hair could be, while he sat back on his ridiculously costly, painfully elegant bike that was parked just a few too many paces away. It was like every inch of that man was carved to spark envy.

_… and desire_. A part of him whispered.

Hiei tried to tear his eyes away, somehow feeling uneasy just thinking of the gorgeous redhead in that sense, which was ridiculous really, given Hiei's track record of hook-ups. While he simply didn't have the energy or money for a proper relationship, sex was a painless, costless luxury he didn't deny himself. He had had multiple partners, none of whom he thought any more or less of after sleeping with them, but this man was different. Hiei didn't want to picture a total stranger moaning beneath him like a perverted creep, and yet couldn't look away.

Eyes back on the biker, he traced every inch of skin visible to him, fair with a rosy tint that complemented his scarlet locks. He had a sharp jaw and full, puckering lips that had Hiei licking his own.

Affronted by his treacherous mind's unanticipated and rather prompt fixation, and yet unwilling to stop looking at him (he might never get to see him again after all!), Hiei rested his chin on his hand, tracing the movement of that plump mouth as the stranger grinned, saying something to Yuusuke who chuckled in response. What Hiei would give to listen to the redhead's voice he didn't know but there was not a lot he _won't_.

A moment, charged with a barely-there realization running through Hiei's head that he couldn't pin down and absorb, passed and unprompted the stranger was turning.

Cold emerald eyes found his, and similar expressions of surprise spread across both their faces, but the stranger soon schooled his into a polite smile that he directed at Hiei. Slowly, unsurely he raised a hand in a friendly wave.

Hiei quickly tore his eyes away from the redhead, heart beating wildly inside his chest.

…

Shoving his arms through his football team jacket, Hiei scowled his way down the hallways. He hadn't taken proper notes and missed Keiko because he couldn't stop gazing at the stranger from the corner of his eyes. Harrison tore into him and he needed to punch somebody.

_Or pop a pill_.

Hiei shook his head. Simple as the thought, the action even would be, it was a one-way route than only wound downhill. He wasn't going to risk it. He wasn't even going to think about it.

Balling his hands into fists, he moved towards his lockers, going through the familiar motion of stowing away stuff and gathering some in comfortable silence. The day hadn't been horrible. Sure, the eco-dick didn't help but the sight of that beautiful stranger more than made up for it.

Quickly shooting Keiko a text to ask her for the points he missed, he advanced towards the exit, mentally running through a list of grocery items he would need to purchase by the end of the week. As it seemed, he'd have to ask Koenma for an advance again.

Thus preoccupied, he somehow managed to forget exactly who'd be waiting outside the exit along with Yuusuke as he hung around to pick up Keiko. He came to an abrupt stop as his vision was being dominated by the redhead again, closer this time as he leaned against the wall of the school building, within touching range of Hiei. He had his arms crossed across his admittedly wide chest, as he watched Yuusuke punch a number on his cell and hold the device to his ear, probably calling Keiko. Their bikes were nowhere in sight.

His skin looked soft up close, like a child's. He was also quite tall.

Hiei rolled his eyes as a bitter reminder of his own midget-like appearance presented itself to him, all over again.

He was just about to tear his eyes off of him and walk away (because staring at someone from inside a classroom window was a lot more inconspicuous than doing it from three feet away) when someone called his name, the familiar voice catching the attention of the two bikers as well.

"Hiei!", Keiko came up behind him. How she had managed to leave before him and yet be held back, was beyond him, stopping to chat with friends not even figuring as a normal thing to be doing in his mind.

All at once, three pairs of eyes turned to the brunette. Hiei's neck burned with the mere idea of being in the redhead's peripheral vision. Would he recognize him as the creep who had been staring at him earlier? Determined to not turn around and face the redhead, Hiei raised a brow, prompting Keiko to continue.

"Why did you not finish your own notes, Hiei?! You really should start paying attention in class instead of spending all your time staring outside the window every day!"

Quite uncharacteristically, Hiei's cheeks flushed.

An attractive chuckle, muffled politely a second later rose from behind him. That wasn't Yuusuke's raucous laugh, so it could only be…

Never had Hiei wanted to kill someone so desperately, not even when he was back in Japan.

"I can barely understand what that piglet fucking says!" He meant to snap, but his tone and words were both pathetically defensive.

At least his scowl didn't betray him.

"Language, Gollum!" An arm wound its way around Hiei's neck and out of habit he elbowed Yuusuke away from him while mentally glaring at his plan of making a silent and quick exit, which was presently fluttering away into the horizon.

"Do not call me that, penis head!"

"Yusuke! Don't tease Hiei!" Keiko stomped her foot and Hiei gritted his teeth. These two acted like his fucking parents and it was very humiliating.

Especially in front of _him_.

Clicking his tongue, he brushed the fighting couple away, once again tried valiantly to escape, only to be grabbed by the back of his jacket and turned around to be brought face to face with Hiei's personal he-who-shall-not-be-named.

The first thing that struck Hiei was that his brilliantly green eyes were colder than any he had seen before.

"This is Hiei!", Yuusuke jovially thwacked his back, a little too hard but Hiei was not going to let it show. "The one I told you was an absolute devil on the field."

Gesturing at the smiling redhead, Yuusuke turned back to him. "Kurama, Hiei. Hiei, Kurama."

_Kurama_.

Said redhead extended a hand towards Hiei, but his eyes remained guarded, icy as always. Hiei wondered if Yuusuke and Keiko had any idea how many sordid secrets that beautiful green was capable of harboring.

"Hello, Hiei. Nice to meet you."

Hiei tried his best to turn around and march off but how could he when Kurama had his eyes pinned on him, searching, waiting, focussed on him, smile never faltering, hand never shaking?

To hold the attention of this beautiful man gave Hiei a rush of power, and surprising himself he shook Kurama's hand for a brief moment.

Surprising himself again, he managed to gather enough self-control to pull away before Kurama did.

"Hey, what are you doing this evening? Wanna go out? We're all going bowling. Us, and some other friends."

"I am busy.", he replied curtly to Keiko before moving to leave. No matter how pretty his friend was, nothing could convince Hiei to suffer through an entire evening in close quarters with Yuusuke.

… it was not like he had the money, either.

He could hear Yuusuke and Keiko's obligatory complaints but they seemed half-hearted at best so Hiei continued walking away from the group. Kurama called a farewell behind his back and though it took every ounce of his will power, he resisted turning and following that deep yet breathy voice back to him, only raising a hand in response.

…

Work was hell that afternoon.

The cafe was inappropriately busy for a weekday and the orders kept following in quick succession, not giving Hiei a moment to kick back and breathe. It didn't help that Kurama wasn't leaving his mind at all.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Hiei stepped out of the kitchen through the backdoor and lit up. Leaning his head back against the wall, he watched the smoke curl out of his mouth in lazy coils, feeling some of the stress be expelled along with it. He still maintained he hated smoking but had managed to cultivate a habit of going through at least five cigarettes a day anyway.

His brain decided now was the perfect time to remind him of how warm Kurama's hand had felt around his.

Hiei groaned.

Finishing his cigarette quickly, relaxed state of mind now transcending into the treacherous territory of annoyed again, he dropped the bud and went around the front of the shop. Entering from the front door this time, he hunted down Koenma, who was lounging uselessly in an empty booth to the side.

"Koenma.", he said by way of a greeting and plopped down on the seat across from him.

The man sighed and looked up from his laptop, visibly gearing up for an argument. The manager knew what Hiei wanted and it made him feel pathetic.

"I need an advance."

"No."

The two stared into each other's eyes, before starting to talk at the same moment, speaking over each other and losing the point of the conversation. Hiei banged his fist against the table, Koenma threatened to fire him. They took fifteen minutes to move through the entire cycle before tiring out and finally resigning to actually talk.

An exasperated smile threatened to tug at the corner of Hiei's mouth. This was their unique method of communication, only for him and his boss. This was routine, this was nice, not gorgeous, tall redheads with icy emerald eyes and expensive vintage bikes who won't leave his mind.

He gritted his teeth.

"I have to pay the electricity bill or they will cut it, Koenma. I am out of cash."

"You need to be managing your finances better. Have you thought about hiring an accountant? It really helps."

It took Koenma a moment to recall he was talking to a broke 18-year-old immigrant with two jobs and a sister to raise. Wincing, he gave Hiei a sympathetic smile.

"I don't think a lot of people hire accountants to manage their personal finances.", Hiei said. If it was any other day he would rib the black-haired man about his fuck-up but he really needed the money, so he kept it shut.

"You don't know a lot of people, then.", Koenma remarked casually.

"No, I don't know a lot of rich assholes more like."

They feel into a silence, rife with expectation. Koenma didn't enjoy turning Hiei down, and Hiei wasn't a beggar. As both of them contemplated how to better get their points across, they stared into each other's eyes. Tiring of the quiet first, Hiei scowled and sat back.

"Would you rather be held at gunpoint?"

Koenma sighed. "This is becoming a pattern, Hiei. Every month you ask for an advance and then run out of cash the next and ask for another advance. It doesn't work like this. I can't fuck with the cafe's budget every month for you."

"Give me a raise, then!"

"Out of the question!" Koenma bit at him in his usual prim and condescending manner before shutting the lid of his laptop and stomping away, leaving Hiei digging his fingernails into his palms again.

After a moment of indecision, he pulled out his phone and called Mukuro.

…

By the time Hiei got back home, he was absolutely not in the mood to deal with any more people for the day so you must be able to understand his strong and very specific urge to stab Kuwabara in the ear with a pair of scissors when he opened the door with _that_ smile, the smile that immediately gave it away that he had somebody over.

Chucking his backpack at the buffoon's head, Hiei stormed into his flat fully intent on verbally castrating whichever fool his fucker of a roommate had seen fit to risk today, only to suffer major whiplash when he came face to face with Kurama, lounging on one of the three beds they had, _his_ bed, in just his sheer, sleeveless top.

(There were quite a lot of other people gathered in the small, cramped flat but Hiei's brain didn't care to acknowledge anybody other than that redhead.)

Hiei sputtered, flabbergasted, blinking his eyes and squinting to make sure Kurama wasn't just a figment of his imagination gone 4D. He must have made quite the spectacle though, for Yuusuke chuckled, finally alerting him to the fact that they weren't, in fact, alone as he had previously thought they were.

"Hello again, Hiei.", Kurama smiled and Keiko burst out giggling.

"I told you placing Kurama in his direct line of sight would help!", she said in between chuckles and Hiei's blood boiled.

Yuusuke and Keiko were there too, so was Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru and Botan (who was Koenma's niece and Shizuru's fiancé), sitting on the floor in what must have started as a circle but no more was. A sweep across the flat revealed Yukina busy in the kitchenette where Kuwabara had joined her.

He threw his sister an annoyed glance. Couldn't she have called and warned him?! She only responded with a soft, beguiling smile. Oh no, she was going to ask for something he wouldn't approve of.

_What is my life?!_

Rubbing a hand over his face, Hiei sighed, mentally preparing himself for whatever ridiculous explanation was about to flow out of Kuwabara's mouth, for every word he said was downright ridiculous.

"We were going to go bowling today and they were going to come and pick me up but they had nowhere to go to pass time meanwhile, so I called them over. Saved a couple of bucks." The last sentence was meant solely to appease him, he knew since he couldn't help screaming at Kuwabara about his wasteful habits whenever he made an impulsive purchase.

Clicking his tongue, Hiei turned around to walk right out of the flat. He had only taken three steps towards the door when:

"Brother!"

Here it comes.

Bracing himself against Yukina's big, imploring red eyes, he turned to face her.

"Kurama and Kazuma were nice enough to invite me to go along. Can I?"

Hiei gave Yukina a look that was supposed to convey he didn't have any money to pay for a night out just then but when the big buffoon brought out digestive pills and offered them to him, he figured his point hadn't quite come across. Cursing out the gods above, Hiei ignored the need to punch a wall.

"For fuck's sake.", he groaned in silence.

"You know,", an irritatingly enticing (read: Kurama's) voice joined the conversation between the two siblings. "You really should come along, Hiei. It will be fun. How about we call it my pre-birthday treat to you guys? I will pick the tab tonight."

Gratitude and shame washed over Hiei's body in quick succession and he refrained from turning and gracing Kurama with another look. Everybody around him cheered in assent, so he had no reason to argue against Kurama paying for everyone. He didn't know if the redhead had offered specifically because he had picked up on Hiei's poor financial condition or not, but either way, the offer wasn't unwelcome. After all, he had learned it the hard way that pride is a hurdle on the path of survival when you are poor.

Hiei had sold his own out when he was thirteen to make sure Yukina had a good life. So while he still had trouble asking or accepting outright charity, he had absolutely no qualms against a little help here and there.

"You!", Hiei barked at Kuwabara. "Bring her back home by nine!"

"Oh don't be like that." Kurama was walking towards him now, coming to stand next to him. Their eyes found each other and locked in place. Hiei noticed Kurama smelled nice, like roses. "Come along with us. Consider it your birthday gift to me. Please?" His expression was easy and open, like they had known each other their entire lives, and hadn't met just this afternoon.

"I have work."

"No, you don't.", Yukina pointed out.

"Schoolwork.", he bit at her.

"You have never bothered with that shit till the last minute before. What changed?", Yuusuke joined the interrogation, as in typical-Yuusuke fashion, he pranced over and shoved his arm around Hiei's head, this time pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear:

"Or are you just afraid of your blatantly obvious crush becoming even more obvious? Cause trust me, you have got a good chance here."

Brain short-circuiting, Hiei punched Yuusuke under his chin almost out of habit, but his eyes were trailing Kurama again, who was still displaying that friendly smile in stark contrast to his cold eyes, held off, forbidden. Hiei wasn't allowed in there, wasn't allowed to see him, know him or learn to recognize him. By the looks of it, nobody was.

Keeping their eyes locked together, Kurama tilted his head, and for a mere second, the edge of that smile sharpened to reveal a glimpse of something more sinister in the man's features. In a moment, the expression was being regulated again, a perfect mask of unassuming friendship that everybody seemed to believe this gorgeous devil brought to the table. The invitation had been issued though, and it was clear.

Kurama wasn't for anyone to know, but Hiei would be allowed closer if he only took that one step forward.

Hiei felt a rush of emotions he knew his normal, mundane new life could never provide, thrill and the desire to drop everything and chase after it. All of those feelings, bundled into a human were being presented to him. He only had to reach out and touch.

Incensed, a smirk made its way across his lips, and Hiei nodded.

"'kay."

**Review! I'd love to know what you thought. TBC**


	2. Arc i:Remember

**I haven't edited this but i am tired. I promise to get to it in the morning. I hope y'all enjoy it somewhat.**

"Hold tighter." Kurama smirked over his shoulder. All out of spite, Hiei squeezed the redhead's waist till he groaned in protest.

It shut him up, at least.

Yuusuke and Keiko were wiggling their eyebrows at him in plain sight of everyone else, including Kurama, and if Hiei wasn't terrified of confirming their insinuations by reacting in any way whatsoever, he'd have smacked both of them.

Kurama revved the engine the way every goddamned biker on the planet did because someone, somewhere must have declared it illegal to own a motorcycle and not flex it like that. Next to them, Yuusuke set his own engine purring and Kurama rotated the throttle further in response, playful smirk widening into a challenging grin. Hiei rolled his eyes, even as he felt a smile curving up the corner of his mouth.

He was very decidedly not as irritated as he had been a few minutes ago.

As it was, Kuwabara's cluttered car could only seat four people at max. Shotgun was perpetually claimed by Yukina because the big buffoon claimed he automatically performed better at any and everything when she was in sight. Shizuru and Botan had managed to squeeze themselves in the backseat with his gym bag, thousands of empty beer bottles and god knows what else he kept in the small Toyota. Keiko was riding behind Yuusuke as always and Hiei was left with the seat behind Kurama.

Which was more than fine, not that he was going to make that obvious.

The memory of the sharp, serrated smile Kurama had revealed to him for a second was fresh behind Hiei's eyelids, the thrill of it a thick coil that won't unwind from inside his chest, leaving him breathless. For so many months now, his life had been reduced to a mind-numbingly boring cycle of school, work and go, pay the bills. He had forgotten what it was like to be excited about anything and now there was this gorgeous man with cold, clear green eyes who dressed the cutting edge of his personality with practiced smiles and calm words and shed them just the same, a matter of moments.

They put on their helmets and Hiei's arms tightened around Kurama's slim waist. The redhead had put his shirt back on before leaving, something that Hiei had openly clicked his tongue at, only to receive a playful smirk. Kurama put the bike in gear and off they went, keeping pace with Yuusuke and Keiko in front of Kuwabara's car.

It was heady, the realization that Kurama had taken one look at Hiei and seen through the layers even Yukina couldn't parse through. The way his eyes had narrowed for that single second, expression shifting into something pointedly darker, was too deliberate to be called anything but a calculated move to entice Hiei. It was an exciting game of chase that was setting Hiei's nerves alight.

It was exciting.

The ride to the game center was uneventful and silent, but that could be attributed to Kurama's chunky helmets, and for the first time in a long while Hiei's brain wasn't tripping over itself, fretting over the cost of a certain indulgence, not that he had given in to any ever since settling in the States. Instead, it was obsessing over the new, intoxicating rush that Kurama's presence brought with it. The wind whipped against his arms, bare in the black tank top he had changed into. His shoulders and biceps were lean and muscled, he had been told they were attractive. Kurama had given his collarbones an appreciative glance, hot and heavy, the taste of which still lingered in his gut. By the time they were parked behind the game center, Hiei found himself clenching his fists to contain the faint thrum of excitement that refused to abate.

He alighted and held a hand out for Kurama's helmet which the redhead handed to him before driving the bike into the parking lane next to Yuusuke's. Everyone else was already headed towards the gates.

Kurama walked up to him, a pleasant smile on his lips. Hiei hadn't noticed it before, but his gait was tailored to match his personality, controlled and powerful steps coupled with a lazy, arrogant swagger. He took his helmet from Hiei and they followed the rest of the group in silence.

"Have you ever gone bowling before?"

Or not.

Hiei shook his head in response. Kurama hummed.

"Neither have I. Yuusuke said it's fun."

"Then I can bet it isn't" Hiei grumbled because Yuusuke was _lame_as lame went and he felt the world should know that.

Kurama laughed, a soft, tinkling sound.

"Nothing wrong with giving it a try."

"Well, I am here, aren't I?" He grumbled.

Fingers, cold and smooth, wrapped around his wrist. Kurama tugged him around, drawing closer. Hiei cocked his head forward and watched Kurama lick his lips.

"You're not here for the bowling."

It would be so easy to lean up and steal a kiss from those gorgeous lips, inches away from his own.

Hiei stepped back, not wanting to end their little game so soon. He watched an amused smile spread on Kurama's lips and quipped:

"Glad to know we're on the same page."

He turned around to move forward, Kurama chuckling behind him.

…

Being around Yuusuke and Kuwabara when they got into these weird fights where you couldn't tell if they were flirting or trying to one-up each other was torturous in its own right. Bantering was a form of bonding for the two, Hiei had always known but it didn't make it any less cringy to watch the two stare intently into each other's eyes and promise to destroy each other.

Kurama thought otherwise. He seemed to _love_egging the two on.

"I bet Kuwabara can easily make the next five consec frames." He said nonchalantly after Yuusuke's blank spare. The buffoon puffed up his chest and grabbed a ball, immediately nudging Yuusuke out of the lane to take the next frame.

Yuusuke seethed and attempted to trip Kuwabara before he could get to take a shot. In the next lane, Shizuru bowled a clear strike and got a kiss from Botan as a reward.

The center was crowded around them as the late noon turned into early twilight and more groups of people arrived. Tinny speakers blared Katy Perry over their heads. Somewhere a baby was wailing, probably feeling stuffy and uncomfortable, and Hiei was surprised to find he wasn't half as irritated as he generally would be, watching as Yukina and Keiko argued playfully about who'd throw the first punch between their boyfriend and roommate.

The fact of the matter, however, was that he hadn't gotten a chance to try bowling for himself yet and he'd rather not be thrown out before he could.

Stomping over to the fighting friends with a thunderous expression, Hiei forced the two apart before turning on to Kurama.

"Do you want us to be thrown out?!"

Kurama shrugged, a 'who, me?' look on his face.

"Don't" Hiei warned. He turned back to Yuusuke. "And you, it's his turn now."

Yuusuke opened his mouth to argue but Hiei narrowed his eyes, firmly planting a hand on the taller brunette's chest to push him back. Yuusuke rolled his eyes but backed off, well-versed in Hiei-speak to know this was no negotiation moment.

A heavy arm fell around Hiei's shoulders just the next moment and predictably, he looked up into Kurama's soft, plump face. Rays of green from the tacky strobe lights placed around the alley lit his skin an unflattering shade that made Hiei cringe when he thought about how he, himself must be looking just then.

"Dominating. I like it." Kurama teased.

… and _this_had been going on for an entire evening. They would flirt with each other, draw close enough, and then pull back. It was fun, built tension, kept them on their toes, gave the rest something to tease Hiei about, overall group entertainment that would hopefully result in some good action at the end of the day for Hiei. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying his rare evening out.

Hiei leaned back against Kurama's shoulder and brushed his lips to the side of the redhead's neck.

"You better be good at following orders, pretty boy."

…

Hiei found he sucked at bowling, so naturally, they didn't leave the alley till he didn't anymore.

It may or may not have had something to do with Kurama looking thoroughly amused at his expense. On the way to the local pizza place rode shotgun with Kuwabara and glared Botan into riding behind Kurama.

He never claimed he wasn't petty.

He never claimed he had enough self-control to keep Kurama from sitting beside him in the cramped booths of the restaurant, either.

…

This was so new.

Back in Kyushu, people had quickly learned to fear him. The world he lived in offered no friendships worth his attention when daily survival was conditional, reliant on bloodshed, his or another's, day after day, night after night. It was stupid to form bonds he had no reason or obligation to carry into his future, and yet Hiei knew he couldn't cite any of that as a reason behind his lonely existence, for he had willingly chosen the life he led. He had willingly locked everyone, including Yukina, out, chasing behind the pointless thrill of racing hearts and smoking barrels, ignoring the fact that a day will come when he will find himself on the wrong end of the gun.

It was what it was. Hiei had always been an adrenaline-junkie.

When they shifted, friendships still remained out of budget in the sense that he didn't have time to devote to them. Kids at school were mostly dumb and more trouble than they were worth and he got along with no one at the restaurant. His other job… was not a place to go looking for friends.

Consequently, Hiei didn't know what to do with the wildly fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Shizuru had just turned around in her seat where she sat directly in front of Hiei and asked him, Kurama and Botan to crowd in for a selfie.

Hiei had never been asked to take a picture with someone before and he couldn't help but watch wide-eyed as the brunette asked for his Instagram and tagged the three of them in the photo before posting it. His heart thundered in his chest, beats erratic like during an adrenaline-induced high except he felt warm all over right now.

Yukina smiled at him, understanding woven into the soft curve of her lips.

"Hiei, what toppings do you want?" Yuusuke questioned, absently and Hiei reached for the menu, despite being a die-hard plain cheese fan, just so he could hide behind it and wait for his pulse to stop racing.

"Do you have a light?", Shizuru asked him once he was done ordering and Hiei slipped his lighter across the table. She picked it up and left for the smoking area and Hiei would _never_figure out why that simple action had him threateningly close to smiling.

Hiei was still struggling to school his features, waiting for their orders to arrive, when a hand snaked into his lap. He huffed.

"You have been ignoring me.", Kurama pouted. It was not an expression Hiei had thought the redhead would deign to display so he indulged himself with a short chuckle.

Kurama's fingers tightened around the soft flesh on the inside of Hiei's thighs and he squeezed.

"You haven't done anything worth paying attention to" Hiei replied.

Kurama's grin widened and his hand angled upwards to rest snug over Hiei's soft cock through the fabric of his jeans. Hiei quirked a brow and scooted forward in his seat to make sure Yuusuke, who was sitting on the other side of Kurama couldn't see them, even as he moved his own arm out of the way, giving the redhead free space to move in.

Pizza bread was all Hiei could smell around him, but everyone had unanimously selected this restaurant so he didn't voice his doubts as to the quality of the food served here. The speakers, thankfully, were silent and the group was placed in a nook sort of secluded from the rest of the patrons. The diner wasn't crowded but they were cramped in a booth made for six people at best, anyway. They had the window-seat and Hiei sat propped up against the glass wall followed by Kurama, Yuusuke, and then Keiko. Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara faced them on the opposite end.

… which meant not an inch of movement was going to be missed by anyone. The thrill of having to hide their actions from their friends made Kurama's hands take an almost electrifying quality, and even the thick fabric of his jeans couldn't protect from the sensations.

Hiei chanced a look over his shoulder at Kurama, to find the redhead's cheeks brushed a dusky pink. He returned Hiei's look fully and started to rub against his crotch. Hiei tried not to let his eyes stray, his hand shiver or his mouth quirk into an expression that would give them away.

"You play soccer, Hiei?" Botan asked him.

Kurama's palm reached down below and cupped Hiei where his balls would be. Hiei arched into his rough grasp, jeans hindering his body's quest for friction. Kurama noticed the movement and smirked, drawing his hand up to caress the bare skin of Hiei's belly. His thumb flicked the button on the jeans, fingers dipping an inch below the denim before pulling back.

Not one to back down, Hiei swiftly pulled down his zipper.

He watched Kurama's eyebrows crawl up further on his face from the corner of his eyes.

"Hn." Hiei offered as a response to Botan. She didn't let it deter her.

"Are you any good? Keiko says you're, in her words, fucking amazing."

Kurama's fingers drew a lazy circle on his boxer-clad dick from in-between the zipper. Hiei felt his hips buckle.

…_and what was the blue bimbo asking again?_

Hiei grunted, making it as noncommittal as possible. Kurama's hand gave him a pointed squeeze.

Green of his eyes lit with barely concealed mischief, Kurama placed his chin on top of his hand on the table and turned to face Hiei. "Don't be shy now. Tell me, exactly how good are you?"

Botan coughed and gave a low whistle. Hiei didn't know whether he wanted to punch the redhead's face or pull his mouth down on to his cock. He settled for a scowl because he _knew_Kurama knew he had no idea what they were talking about.

There was something caught in Hiei's chest now. His own hand grasped the redhead's under the table, pulling it off his dick in retaliation.

"Oi Yuusuke! I am starving when will the damn pizza arrive?!"

"Anybody see the chef's hat on my head?" Yuusuke rolled his eyes, eternally incapable of being remotely helpful in any situation. Hiei turned his furtive gaze back onto Kurama.

The redhead decided to have mercy on him, and his half-hard cock for he took his eyes off him and engaged Botan in conversation again. Stealthily, Hiei popped the button on his jeans and pulled his dick out of his boxers, giving himself two hard tugs before bringing Kurama's hand to it.

The redhead doesn't seem surprised because _of course, he doesn't, that infuriating bastard,_but Hiei, who has been anticipating this the entire evening, couldn't use that as a reason to deprive himself no matter how much the calm, soft smiles on Kurama's face pissed him off.

He so wanted to see that face twisted into a helplessly needy expression, out-of-control, begging. He wanted those plump lips to quirk with the same mischief Kurama's startlingly green eyes concealed so well. The man kept himself draped in mystery and rosy cologne and Hiei wanted to let the rich scent intoxicate him as he tore down layer after layer that hid the truth of Kurama away.

He wasn't going to kid himself, however. He didn't have any doubts as to the endurance of Kurama's attention and no matter how interesting a burst of color he was figuring out to be in Hiei's life, he knew he was no more than a one-night-stand to the man.

He didn't mind. Kurama's touch felt like the abrasive, scorching caress of _trouble_that he had decided to drop back in Japan itself.

For now, he gave himself to the redhead's tightening grasp on his member, arching his back against the climb of Kurama's blunt nails on the underside of his dick. He was achingly hard now and it was getting harder to keep quiet.

Playfully, Kurama pressed a finger to the slit of Hiei's dick.

"That perm was atrocious." He vaguely registered Kurama saying to Shizuru. Hiei had long since lost whatever thread of conversation they had managed to keep. Kurama threw out a couple more casual remarks, expression unfazed, fingers unrelenting on the head of Hiei's cock.

Somebody said something about the pizza taking too long, Hiei couldn't figure out who, but he nodded his head visibly and emphatically in agreement. To keep up appearances.

Kurama spared him a smirk and squeezed the base of his dick before drawing his rounded fingers into long, tight tugs, combined with lazy but abrupt twists of his wrists. His finger would tease Hiei's slit and then drop down to run up the veins underneath. Hiei found his chest heaving.

A loud squeak broke through the sex-heavy fog in Hiei's mind and their necks snapped to the source of the said sound, only to find an empty spot where Yukina had previously been sitting… which was soon filled by the rising form of Yukina, holding up her phone, face stark red and eyes refusing to meet either his or Kurama's.

To Hiei's mounting horror, he realized she had ducked down to grab the phone she had probably dropped.

Kurama's hold loosened around him and he hastily tucked his dick back in, before swiftly retracting his hand, which was for the better, really because right then, Hiei wasn't sure he retained the senses to be able to cover himself.

"Yukina-chan?", Kuwabara prompted.

Hiei wanted to stop existing as a human.

"Hey, Yukina, what's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Pollution!" Hiei's sister burst out, visibly overwhelmed. "The pollution levels are at an all-time high. It's very wrong, yes!"

Hiei felt himself cringe.

"Really?", Shizuru drawled, a lazy brow lifting high on her forehead. "Don't tell me someone discarded Climate drive posters under the table."

Yuusuke actually ducked to check.

Yukina squirmed. "I don't know why it struck me all of a sudden but it's very distressing, what we're doing to the Earth." She nodded as if trying to tell herself that she did a good job covering up and that the pathetic excuse was perfectly acceptable.

"Don't tell me…", Botan smirked. "Did you catch someone playing footsie down there or something?"

Hiei didn't know it was possible for human skin to turn _that_red.

Yukina made a noise like a dying animal. She still refused to look up at Hiei and any second now these morons were going to figure out what had happened.

Before that could happen, Hiei caught movement out of the side of his eye and, adamant atheist as he always had been, he thanked every single God he could think of in that moment.

"Oh, look! The pizza's here!" And if he did sound like a thirteen-year-old girl, well, nobody could make him acknowledge it.

Hiei never knew a day would come when he would be happy Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan forgot absolutely everything in the face of food.

Next to him, Kurama's face was as perfectly composed as always and when Yukina dared to look up at the redhead, the bastard _winked. _

Hiei pinched his side and allowed himself a grin when Kurama winced.

…

They watched Kuwabara's car and Yuusuke's bike leave the parking lot, and then Hiei was being lifted onto the backseat of Kurama's motorcycle. Frenzied lips found his and Hiei tightened his fists in Kurama's scarlet locks that he had been aching to touch _all day._He spread his legs open and the redhead crowded him, their hips slotting together.

Kurama's lips were soft like a girl's and he kissed Hiei as if he would never get to experience something like that again. Without preamble, he sucked Hiei's lower lip in between his, and Hiei grazed his mouth with his teeth. Kurama's hands were sliding around his waist, down his shoulder, up his sides, around his neck, the warmth of his skin mapping a mindless trail of shivers Hiei couldn't hold back.

He hadn't done this in so goddamn long.

Hiei ran his ankle down the back of Kurama's thigh and felt the redhead moan in his mouth. His hands tugged harder on his hair and he bit down onto Kurama's lips, almost crowing in victory when the redhead opened his mouth in defeat.

Before Hiei could plunge his tongue into the wetness of Kurama's mouth, he pulled back leaving the red-eyed boy panting and confused. He frowned up at Kurama, who simply smiled.

"Wanna go to my apartment or get a hotel?"

"Hotel."

Kurama's grin sharpened into a smirk that made Hiei's belly give in to excited, tense knots. He licked his lips.

"I really like the way you think, Hiei.", Kurama nuzzled Hiei's throat, only for his snipping teeth to chase the redhead away.

A loud ringing sound pierced its way between them and it took Hiei a second to recognize that ring tone. He pushed Kurama's chest away and hastily fished out his phone.

A time and an address, that was all Mukuro had sent. Hiei barely had thirty minutes to get there.

Like a pitcher neglected to the state of overflowing with water, the reality of Hiei's situation finally trickled into the front of his consciousness. He almost gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, eyes wide.

Yukina cared about these people. How could he be so reckless?! One look from a hot guy and he had allowed himself to disregard every well-placed, justified inhibition he had carried so far, like a fool, like an absolute fool.

"I need to leave."

Kurama frowned, _and now he looked confused, at least._Hiei knew it was a small victory he'd forever hold to his chest.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, again, seemingly unable to understand what had changed all of a sudden. For a second, Hiei imagined confiding the truth he had so long held close to his chest, he imagined how it would feel to whisper those incriminating words out into the world, to him, he imagined hugging Kurama, drawing some comfort in the realization that he wasn't all alone in this now.

Five seconds, five measly, heartbreaking seconds he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy, and then he tore his sights off Kurama's perplexed eyes and open mouth.

He hopped off the bike and turned away but before he had taken two steps fingers were encircling his elbow and drawing him back. Kurama looped an arm around his waist and pinned him to his chest. Hiei was suddenly reminded of how much bigger Kurama was, how _wicked_his eyes were.

"Was I really that bad?" The redhead tried to joke, but the tilt of his mouth was thin, unsure. Hiei couldn't look at him, all of a sudden aware of who he was, what he had done, what he _did,_still. There was a reason he made himself as invisible as possible, and growing close to Yukina's friends would only end up risking the one person who gave a shit about him in the world.

"There's somewhere I need to be." He found he didn't need to struggle to break free of Kurama's embrace. The redhead released him the moment he tried to inch away.

"Let me drop you." Kurama offered, his brows were furrowed and Hiei wanted to yank his hair out and demand him to shut up.

"No." He started walking. This time, Kurama didn't try to stop him.

"Give me your number, at least!" He heard Kurama call, calm, calculated tone distressed for the first time.

Hiei didn't bother to turn around.

**Please, please review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Arc I:Bereft

**I haven't edited this but i am tired. I promise to get to it in the morning. I hope y'all enjoy it somewhat.**

"Hold tighter." Kurama smirked over his shoulder. All out of spite, Hiei squeezed the redhead's waist till he groaned in protest.

It shut him up, at least.

Yuusuke and Keiko were wiggling their eyebrows at him in plain sight of everyone else, including Kurama, and if Hiei wasn't terrified of confirming their insinuations by reacting in any way whatsoever, he'd have smacked both of them.

Kurama revved the engine the way every goddamned biker on the planet did because someone, somewhere must have declared it illegal to own a motorcycle and not flex it like that. Next to them, Yuusuke set his own engine purring and Kurama rotated the throttle further in response, playful smirk widening into a challenging grin. Hiei rolled his eyes, even as he felt a smile curving up the corner of his mouth.

He was very decidedly not as irritated as he had been a few minutes ago.

As it was, Kuwabara's cluttered car could only seat four people at max. Shotgun was perpetually claimed by Yukina because the big buffoon claimed he automatically performed better at any and everything when she was in sight. Shizuru and Botan had managed to squeeze themselves in the backseat with his gym bag, thousands of empty beer bottles and god knows what else he kept in the small Toyota. Keiko was riding behind Yuusuke as always and Hiei was left with the seat behind Kurama.

Which was more than fine, not that he was going to make that obvious.

The memory of the sharp, serrated smile Kurama had revealed to him for a second was fresh behind Hiei's eyelids, the thrill of it a thick coil that won't unwind from inside his chest, leaving him breathless. For so many months now, his life had been reduced to a mind-numbingly boring cycle of school, work and go, pay the bills. He had forgotten what it was like to be excited about anything and now there was this gorgeous man with cold, clear green eyes who dressed the cutting edge of his personality with practiced smiles and calm words and shed them just the same, a matter of moments.

They put on their helmets and Hiei's arms tightened around Kurama's slim waist. The redhead had put his shirt back on before leaving, something that Hiei had openly clicked his tongue at, only to receive a playful smirk. Kurama put the bike in gear and off they went, keeping pace with Yuusuke and Keiko in front of Kuwabara's car.

It was heady, the realization that Kurama had taken one look at Hiei and seen through the layers even Yukina couldn't parse through. The way his eyes had narrowed for that single second, expression shifting into something pointedly darker, was too deliberate to be called anything but a calculated move to entice Hiei. It was an exciting game of chase that was setting Hiei's nerves alight.

It was exciting.

The ride to the game center was uneventful and silent, but that could be attributed to Kurama's chunky helmets, and for the first time in a long while Hiei's brain wasn't tripping over itself, fretting over the cost of a certain indulgence, not that he had given in to any ever since settling in the States. Instead, it was obsessing over the new, intoxicating rush that Kurama's presence brought with it. The wind whipped against his arms, bare in the black tank top he had changed into. His shoulders and biceps were lean and muscled, he had been told they were attractive. Kurama had given his collarbones an appreciative glance, hot and heavy, the taste of which still lingered in his gut. By the time they were parked behind the game center, Hiei found himself clenching his fists to contain the faint thrum of excitement that refused to abate.

He alighted and held a hand out for Kurama's helmet which the redhead handed to him before driving the bike into the parking lane next to Yuusuke's. Everyone else was already headed towards the gates.

Kurama walked up to him, a pleasant smile on his lips. Hiei hadn't noticed it before, but his gait was tailored to match his personality, controlled and powerful steps coupled with a lazy, arrogant swagger. He took his helmet from Hiei and they followed the rest of the group in silence.

"Have you ever gone bowling before?"

Or not.

Hiei shook his head in response. Kurama hummed.

"Neither have I. Yuusuke said it's fun."

"Then I can bet it isn't" Hiei grumbled because Yuusuke was _lame_as lame went and he felt the world should know that.

Kurama laughed, a soft, tinkling sound.

"Nothing wrong with giving it a try."

"Well, I am here, aren't I?" He grumbled.

Fingers, cold and smooth, wrapped around his wrist. Kurama tugged him around, drawing closer. Hiei cocked his head forward and watched Kurama lick his lips.

"You're not here for the bowling."

It would be so easy to lean up and steal a kiss from those gorgeous lips, inches away from his own.

Hiei stepped back, not wanting to end their little game so soon. He watched an amused smile spread on Kurama's lips and quipped:

"Glad to know we're on the same page."

He turned around to move forward, Kurama chuckling behind him.

…

Being around Yuusuke and Kuwabara when they got into these weird fights where you couldn't tell if they were flirting or trying to one-up each other was torturous in its own right. Bantering was a form of bonding for the two, Hiei had always known but it didn't make it any less cringy to watch the two stare intently into each other's eyes and promise to destroy each other.

Kurama thought otherwise. He seemed to _love_egging the two on.

"I bet Kuwabara can easily make the next five consec frames." He said nonchalantly after Yuusuke's blank spare. The buffoon puffed up his chest and grabbed a ball, immediately nudging Yuusuke out of the lane to take the next frame.

Yuusuke seethed and attempted to trip Kuwabara before he could get to take a shot. In the next lane, Shizuru bowled a clear strike and got a kiss from Botan as a reward.

The center was crowded around them as the late noon turned into early twilight and more groups of people arrived. Tinny speakers blared Katy Perry over their heads. Somewhere a baby was wailing, probably feeling stuffy and uncomfortable, and Hiei was surprised to find he wasn't half as irritated as he generally would be, watching as Yukina and Keiko argued playfully about who'd throw the first punch between their boyfriend and roommate.

The fact of the matter, however, was that he hadn't gotten a chance to try bowling for himself yet and he'd rather not be thrown out before he could.

Stomping over to the fighting friends with a thunderous expression, Hiei forced the two apart before turning on to Kurama.

"Do you want us to be thrown out?!"

Kurama shrugged, a 'who, me?' look on his face.

"Don't" Hiei warned. He turned back to Yuusuke. "And you, it's his turn now."

Yuusuke opened his mouth to argue but Hiei narrowed his eyes, firmly planting a hand on the taller brunette's chest to push him back. Yuusuke rolled his eyes but backed off, well-versed in Hiei-speak to know this was no negotiation moment.

A heavy arm fell around Hiei's shoulders just the next moment and predictably, he looked up into Kurama's soft, plump face. Rays of green from the tacky strobe lights placed around the alley lit his skin an unflattering shade that made Hiei cringe when he thought about how he, himself must be looking just then.

"Dominating. I like it." Kurama teased.

… and _this_had been going on for an entire evening. They would flirt with each other, draw close enough, and then pull back. It was fun, built tension, kept them on their toes, gave the rest something to tease Hiei about, overall group entertainment that would hopefully result in some good action at the end of the day for Hiei. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying his rare evening out.

Hiei leaned back against Kurama's shoulder and brushed his lips to the side of the redhead's neck.

"You better be good at following orders, pretty boy."

…

Hiei found he sucked at bowling, so naturally, they didn't leave the alley till he didn't anymore.

It may or may not have had something to do with Kurama looking thoroughly amused at his expense. On the way to the local pizza place rode shotgun with Kuwabara and glared Botan into riding behind Kurama.

He never claimed he wasn't petty.

He never claimed he had enough self-control to keep Kurama from sitting beside him in the cramped booths of the restaurant, either.

…

This was so new.

Back in Kyushu, people had quickly learned to fear him. The world he lived in offered no friendships worth his attention when daily survival was conditional, reliant on bloodshed, his or another's, day after day, night after night. It was stupid to form bonds he had no reason or obligation to carry into his future, and yet Hiei knew he couldn't cite any of that as a reason behind his lonely existence, for he had willingly chosen the life he led. He had willingly locked everyone, including Yukina, out, chasing behind the pointless thrill of racing hearts and smoking barrels, ignoring the fact that a day will come when he will find himself on the wrong end of the gun.

It was what it was. Hiei had always been an adrenaline-junkie.

When they shifted, friendships still remained out of budget in the sense that he didn't have time to devote to them. Kids at school were mostly dumb and more trouble than they were worth and he got along with no one at the restaurant. His other job… was not a place to go looking for friends.

Consequently, Hiei didn't know what to do with the wildly fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Shizuru had just turned around in her seat where she sat directly in front of Hiei and asked him, Kurama and Botan to crowd in for a selfie.

Hiei had never been asked to take a picture with someone before and he couldn't help but watch wide-eyed as the brunette asked for his Instagram and tagged the three of them in the photo before posting it. His heart thundered in his chest, beats erratic like during an adrenaline-induced high except he felt warm all over right now.

Yukina smiled at him, understanding woven into the soft curve of her lips.

"Hiei, what toppings do you want?" Yuusuke questioned, absently and Hiei reached for the menu, despite being a die-hard plain cheese fan, just so he could hide behind it and wait for his pulse to stop racing.

"Do you have a light?", Shizuru asked him once he was done ordering and Hiei slipped his lighter across the table. She picked it up and left for the smoking area and Hiei would _never_figure out why that simple action had him threateningly close to smiling.

Hiei was still struggling to school his features, waiting for their orders to arrive, when a hand snaked into his lap. He huffed.

"You have been ignoring me.", Kurama pouted. It was not an expression Hiei had thought the redhead would deign to display so he indulged himself with a short chuckle.

Kurama's fingers tightened around the soft flesh on the inside of Hiei's thighs and he squeezed.

"You haven't done anything worth paying attention to" Hiei replied.

Kurama's grin widened and his hand angled upwards to rest snug over Hiei's soft cock through the fabric of his jeans. Hiei quirked a brow and scooted forward in his seat to make sure Yuusuke, who was sitting on the other side of Kurama couldn't see them, even as he moved his own arm out of the way, giving the redhead free space to move in.

Pizza bread was all Hiei could smell around him, but everyone had unanimously selected this restaurant so he didn't voice his doubts as to the quality of the food served here. The speakers, thankfully, were silent and the group was placed in a nook sort of secluded from the rest of the patrons. The diner wasn't crowded but they were cramped in a booth made for six people at best, anyway. They had the window-seat and Hiei sat propped up against the glass wall followed by Kurama, Yuusuke, and then Keiko. Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara faced them on the opposite end.

… which meant not an inch of movement was going to be missed by anyone. The thrill of having to hide their actions from their friends made Kurama's hands take an almost electrifying quality, and even the thick fabric of his jeans couldn't protect from the sensations.

Hiei chanced a look over his shoulder at Kurama, to find the redhead's cheeks brushed a dusky pink. He returned Hiei's look fully and started to rub against his crotch. Hiei tried not to let his eyes stray, his hand shiver or his mouth quirk into an expression that would give them away.

"You play soccer, Hiei?" Botan asked him.

Kurama's palm reached down below and cupped Hiei where his balls would be. Hiei arched into his rough grasp, jeans hindering his body's quest for friction. Kurama noticed the movement and smirked, drawing his hand up to caress the bare skin of Hiei's belly. His thumb flicked the button on the jeans, fingers dipping an inch below the denim before pulling back.

Not one to back down, Hiei swiftly pulled down his zipper.

He watched Kurama's eyebrows crawl up further on his face from the corner of his eyes.

"Hn." Hiei offered as a response to Botan. She didn't let it deter her.

"Are you any good? Keiko says you're, in her words, fucking amazing."

Kurama's fingers drew a lazy circle on his boxer-clad dick from in-between the zipper. Hiei felt his hips buckle.

…_and what was the blue bimbo asking again?_

Hiei grunted, making it as noncommittal as possible. Kurama's hand gave him a pointed squeeze.

Green of his eyes lit with barely concealed mischief, Kurama placed his chin on top of his hand on the table and turned to face Hiei. "Don't be shy now. Tell me, exactly how good are you?"

Botan coughed and gave a low whistle. Hiei didn't know whether he wanted to punch the redhead's face or pull his mouth down on to his cock. He settled for a scowl because he _knew_Kurama knew he had no idea what they were talking about.

There was something caught in Hiei's chest now. His own hand grasped the redhead's under the table, pulling it off his dick in retaliation.

"Oi Yuusuke! I am starving when will the damn pizza arrive?!"

"Anybody see the chef's hat on my head?" Yuusuke rolled his eyes, eternally incapable of being remotely helpful in any situation. Hiei turned his furtive gaze back onto Kurama.

The redhead decided to have mercy on him, and his half-hard cock for he took his eyes off him and engaged Botan in conversation again. Stealthily, Hiei popped the button on his jeans and pulled his dick out of his boxers, giving himself two hard tugs before bringing Kurama's hand to it.

The redhead doesn't seem surprised because _of course, he doesn't, that infuriating bastard,_but Hiei, who has been anticipating this the entire evening, couldn't use that as a reason to deprive himself no matter how much the calm, soft smiles on Kurama's face pissed him off.

He so wanted to see that face twisted into a helplessly needy expression, out-of-control, begging. He wanted those plump lips to quirk with the same mischief Kurama's startlingly green eyes concealed so well. The man kept himself draped in mystery and rosy cologne and Hiei wanted to let the rich scent intoxicate him as he tore down layer after layer that hid the truth of Kurama away.

He wasn't going to kid himself, however. He didn't have any doubts as to the endurance of Kurama's attention and no matter how interesting a burst of color he was figuring out to be in Hiei's life, he knew he was no more than a one-night-stand to the man.

He didn't mind. Kurama's touch felt like the abrasive, scorching caress of _trouble_that he had decided to drop back in Japan itself.

For now, he gave himself to the redhead's tightening grasp on his member, arching his back against the climb of Kurama's blunt nails on the underside of his dick. He was achingly hard now and it was getting harder to keep quiet.

Playfully, Kurama pressed a finger to the slit of Hiei's dick.

"That perm was atrocious." He vaguely registered Kurama saying to Shizuru. Hiei had long since lost whatever thread of conversation they had managed to keep. Kurama threw out a couple more casual remarks, expression unfazed, fingers unrelenting on the head of Hiei's cock.

Somebody said something about the pizza taking too long, Hiei couldn't figure out who, but he nodded his head visibly and emphatically in agreement. To keep up appearances.

Kurama spared him a smirk and squeezed the base of his dick before drawing his rounded fingers into long, tight tugs, combined with lazy but abrupt twists of his wrists. His finger would tease Hiei's slit and then drop down to run up the veins underneath. Hiei found his chest heaving.

A loud squeak broke through the sex-heavy fog in Hiei's mind and their necks snapped to the source of the said sound, only to find an empty spot where Yukina had previously been sitting… which was soon filled by the rising form of Yukina, holding up her phone, face stark red and eyes refusing to meet either his or Kurama's.

To Hiei's mounting horror, he realized she had ducked down to grab the phone she had probably dropped.

Kurama's hold loosened around him and he hastily tucked his dick back in, before swiftly retracting his hand, which was for the better, really because right then, Hiei wasn't sure he retained the senses to be able to cover himself.

"Yukina-chan?", Kuwabara prompted.

Hiei wanted to stop existing as a human.

"Hey, Yukina, what's wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Pollution!" Hiei's sister burst out, visibly overwhelmed. "The pollution levels are at an all-time high. It's very wrong, yes!"

Hiei felt himself cringe.

"Really?", Shizuru drawled, a lazy brow lifting high on her forehead. "Don't tell me someone discarded Climate drive posters under the table."

Yuusuke actually ducked to check.

Yukina squirmed. "I don't know why it struck me all of a sudden but it's very distressing, what we're doing to the Earth." She nodded as if trying to tell herself that she did a good job covering up and that the pathetic excuse was perfectly acceptable.

"Don't tell me…", Botan smirked. "Did you catch someone playing footsie down there or something?"

Hiei didn't know it was possible for human skin to turn _that_red.

Yukina made a noise like a dying animal. She still refused to look up at Hiei and any second now these morons were going to figure out what had happened.

Before that could happen, Hiei caught movement out of the side of his eye and, adamant atheist as he always had been, he thanked every single God he could think of in that moment.

"Oh, look! The pizza's here!" And if he did sound like a thirteen-year-old girl, well, nobody could make him acknowledge it.

Hiei never knew a day would come when he would be happy Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan forgot absolutely everything in the face of food.

Next to him, Kurama's face was as perfectly composed as always and when Yukina dared to look up at the redhead, the bastard _winked. _

Hiei pinched his side and allowed himself a grin when Kurama winced.

…

They watched Kuwabara's car and Yuusuke's bike leave the parking lot, and then Hiei was being lifted onto the backseat of Kurama's motorcycle. Frenzied lips found his and Hiei tightened his fists in Kurama's scarlet locks that he had been aching to touch _all day._He spread his legs open and the redhead crowded him, their hips slotting together.

Kurama's lips were soft like a girl's and he kissed Hiei as if he would never get to experience something like that again. Without preamble, he sucked Hiei's lower lip in between his, and Hiei grazed his mouth with his teeth. Kurama's hands were sliding around his waist, down his shoulder, up his sides, around his neck, the warmth of his skin mapping a mindless trail of shivers Hiei couldn't hold back.

He hadn't done this in so goddamn long.

Hiei ran his ankle down the back of Kurama's thigh and felt the redhead moan in his mouth. His hands tugged harder on his hair and he bit down onto Kurama's lips, almost crowing in victory when the redhead opened his mouth in defeat.

Before Hiei could plunge his tongue into the wetness of Kurama's mouth, he pulled back leaving the red-eyed boy panting and confused. He frowned up at Kurama, who simply smiled.

"Wanna go to my apartment or get a hotel?"

"Hotel."

Kurama's grin sharpened into a smirk that made Hiei's belly give in to excited, tense knots. He licked his lips.

"I really like the way you think, Hiei.", Kurama nuzzled Hiei's throat, only for his snipping teeth to chase the redhead away.

A loud ringing sound pierced its way between them and it took Hiei a second to recognize that ring tone. He pushed Kurama's chest away and hastily fished out his phone.

A time and an address, that was all Mukuro had sent. Hiei barely had thirty minutes to get there.

Like a pitcher neglected to the state of overflowing with water, the reality of Hiei's situation finally trickled into the front of his consciousness. He almost gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, eyes wide.

Yukina cared about these people. How could he be so reckless?! One look from a hot guy and he had allowed himself to disregard every well-placed, justified inhibition he had carried so far, like a fool, like an absolute fool.

"I need to leave."

Kurama frowned, _and now he looked confused, at least._Hiei knew it was a small victory he'd forever hold to his chest.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, again, seemingly unable to understand what had changed all of a sudden. For a second, Hiei imagined confiding the truth he had so long held close to his chest, he imagined how it would feel to whisper those incriminating words out into the world, to him, he imagined hugging Kurama, drawing some comfort in the realization that he wasn't all alone in this now.

Five seconds, five measly, heartbreaking seconds he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy, and then he tore his sights off Kurama's perplexed eyes and open mouth.

He hopped off the bike and turned away but before he had taken two steps fingers were encircling his elbow and drawing him back. Kurama looped an arm around his waist and pinned him to his chest. Hiei was suddenly reminded of how much bigger Kurama was, how _wicked_his eyes were.

"Was I really that bad?" The redhead tried to joke, but the tilt of his mouth was thin, unsure. Hiei couldn't look at him, all of a sudden aware of who he was, what he had done, what he _did,_still. There was a reason he made himself as invisible as possible, and growing close to Yukina's friends would only end up risking the one person who gave a shit about him in the world.

"There's somewhere I need to be." He found he didn't need to struggle to break free of Kurama's embrace. The redhead released him the moment he tried to inch away.

"Let me drop you." Kurama offered, his brows were furrowed and Hiei wanted to yank his hair out and demand him to shut up.

"No." He started walking. This time, Kurama didn't try to stop him.

"Give me your number, at least!" He heard Kurama call, calm, calculated tone distressed for the first time.

Hiei didn't bother to turn around.

**Please, please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
